The new Medinilla cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Robertus H. M. Scheffers, in Monster, the Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Medinilla varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The new variety is a product of crossbreeding that occurred during 2008, at a commercial nursery in Monster, Netherlands.
The seed parent is an unpatented, unnamed variety of Medinilla miniata. The pollen parent is an unpatented, unnamed variety of Medinilla magnifica. The new variety was discovered in 2010 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2008 crossing, in a commercial nursery in Monster, Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a commercial nursery in Monster, Netherlands in 2010 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.